


Ours

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen does something for Danneel's birthday.





	Ours

“Just a little farther…” Jensen said, his hands still held over Danneel’s eyes.  They’d decided to spend most of her birthday at the brewery, all of their friends coming to celebrate with them.  Sure, they could have taken off by themselves, celebrated alone, but Danneel didn’t want to.

She loved being at the brewery.

Danneel nearly tripped over a root, but Jensen didn’t let her fall.  “Jensen!” she reprimanded, her hands grabbing his arms as she steadied herself.  “You make me fall on my birthday, I'mma be real upset!”

Jensen laughed, but knew to take the threat seriously.  He had seen Danneel upset many times and did his best to not make her upset.

But hey, he wasn’t perfect and she knew it.  He just hoped his present would be worth the annoyance of her walking in the trees for a few minutes.

“Okay,” Jensen finally said, making Danneel stop where she stood.  “Are you ready for your present?”

Danneel paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings with all of her senses besides her sight.  She could still hear the brewery behind them, people laughing and glasses clinking.  She knew they were in the partially wooded area past the picnic tables, or she wouldn’t have tripped over a tree root.  What had Jensen put over here for her birthday that she hadn’t noticed?

“I’m ready,” she finally answered, not wanting to wonder anymore.  Jensen took his hands off her eyes and moved them to her hips, pulling her against his chest.  

“Happy birthday, love,” he whispered against her cheek before kissing it.  Before them was a tree, a heart and their initials carved into it.  Danneel smiled, tears coming to her eyes.  Jensen was always a hopeless romantic and she was a sucker for it.

“Jen…” she started, relaxing into his hold.  She looked at the tree for a few more seconds before turning in his arms, putting her hands on his neck.  “You’re the best.”

“I know…” he replied jokingly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.  She laughed before pulling him down for a kiss, losing herself in him for a minute.  He kissed her back with passion, holding her close.  When they ended their kiss, Jensen rested his forehead on hers.  “This just proves that this is all ours, you and me.  Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
